


Making the Grade

by Choi Eimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Series: Making the Grade [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drug Use, Eventual Character Death, Fluff, HunHan - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Romance, dubcon, originally posted on asianfanfics, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Choi%20Eimi
Summary: Oh Sehun is a strict teacher at an all boys school and Luhan is his latest problem child.It starts when he catches Luhan smoking weed in the janitors office, and makes him a deal: he won't tell anyone about Luhan's extracurricular activity, if Luhan sucks on something a little bigger. What started as almost a lark leads the both of them down a dark path, one which may cost Sehun his job, and Luhan something even more precious....





	1. Say Some Awful Things

Laughter reached him from the hallway.  It wasn’t as though he had anything against the laughter of children, but class was in session and there shouldn’t have been anyone in the hallways.  Following the sound to its source, Sehun was beginning to feel each and every one of his thirty three years pile on top of him. 

 

 _A janitor’s closet._   At least when he’d skipped class as a kid, he’d found somewhere more inventive than a closet.  Pausing outside the door, he counted to ten silently, and then reached out and yanked the door open in one smooth motion. 

 

Two of his students looked up at him with identical “deer-caught-in-the-headlights” expressions on their faces.  A thin trail of smoke rose above one boy’s thigh, indicating where he’d hurriedly hidden his hand and the incriminating item.  A rank scent reached Sehun’s nose and he sighed, recognising the aroma as marijuana.  The other boy coughed, and expelled a cloud of smoke.

 

“Hi, Mr. Oh,” he said weakly. 

 

Sehun held out his hand for the blunt.  “Kim Minseok, Zhou Luhan, my office.  _Now._ ”  Minseok handed over the half-smoked joint, and stood up, making his way towards the teacher’s hall.  Luhan trailed after him, shoulder’s slumped.  Sehun paused at a water fountain to extinguish the burning weed, and then flushed it down a nearby toilet.  When he reached his office, they were bent together, giggling again.  As before, when the door swung open, silence crept over them both and they stared at him with wide eyes. 

 

Minseok spoke first.  “I’m very sorry, Mr. Oh,” he said, and bowed. 

 

“I’m sorry too,” Luhan echoed. 

 

Sehun rubbed the bridge of his nose.  “Seeing as how this was your first offense, I will accept your apologies,” he said.  “But do not let it happen again.” 

 

Relief dawned in their faces as they realised he wasn’t going to give them anything more than a warning.  Sehun felt a headache creeping up on him, and dismissed them. 

 

*

 

A week later, he was passing the same water closet.  He was in a piss-poor mood to begin with, and wasn’t feeling up to dealing with unruly teenagers.  Acting on a hunch more than any actual evidence, he snatched the door open and found the same two boys sitting there, an unlit joint forgotten on the floor while they kissed.  Sehun felt a jolt go through him, and immediately squashed it. 

 

“I’m afraid you’ve used up my goodwill,” Sehun said.  “I’m calling your parents.  Get into my office, now.”  Minseok picked up the joint and scurried away.  Luhan was shaking his head. 

 

“Please don’t call my dad,” he said, wide-eyed and trembling.  “Please, I’ll do anything.” 

 

Wanting to scare him, Sehun conceived of a terrible idea.  “Anything?” he asked. 

 

“Please, yes, my dad will kill me,” Luhan whispered.  Sehun stepped into the closet and shut the door behind him.  “Sir…?”

 

“Make it worth my time,” Sehun ordered him.  Luhan only hesitated for a moment before he reached for Sehun’s belt.  Illicitly thrilled, Sehun couldn’t believe it would be that easy.  He began to swell before Luhan even unzipped his fly. 

 

“Yes sir,” Luhan said, and pushed his boxers out of the way.  He swallowed once, and then tentatively licked the tip of Sehun’s dick.  To his surprise, Luhan moaned quietly and swallowed him, flicking his tongue against the underside of Sehun’s shaft.  What had started as a method to scare him straight had suddenly turned into something much more indecent as Luhan sucked him like he’d been made for it.  Sehun groped for the wall, looking for something to support himself while Luhan gave him the most expert blowjob he’d ever received.  Luhan worked him over like he was getting paid for it, and swallowed when Sehun reached his climax.   Pulling back with a lewd _pop_ , he considerately tucked Sehun’s limp member back inside his pants before climbing to his feet. 

 

“See me in my office,” Sehun gasped, doing up his trousers and trying to compose himself.  Luhan licked his lips and left the closet.  Sehun leaned against the wall and tried to come to terms with what he’d just done. 

 

 _I can’t believe I did that,_ he thought.  _I can’t believe he – he –_ His thoughts stuttered to a halt as he failed to describe Luhan’s inexplicable skill and enthusiasm, even to himself.  Taking a deep breath, he found his center again and slipped out of the closet. 

 

When he returned to his office, he found Luhan and Minseok sitting angelically beside his desk, not speaking.  He had no way of knowing if Luhan was going to rat him out, or if his own appearance was anything less than professional. 

 

“I’m giving you both detention, to be served tomorrow after school,” he warned.  “Do _not_ let me catch you again, or I will be forced to write you both up and suspend you.  Do you understand?”

 

They chorused “Yes, sir!” at him, and he shooed them out of his office for a private moment.  Luhan lingered in the doorway.   Sehun reached into his desk for some aspirin, and froze when he saw him. 

 

“Yes, Luhan.”

 

“Thank you, sir,” Luhan whispered, and left, closing the door quietly behind him.  Sehun rang the office and called for a substitute to take the rest of his classes for the day, clocking out early. 

 

*

 

Alone in his tiny apartment with a bottle of soju for company, Sehun tried to get the memory of the janitor’s closet out of his brain.  He might have been desperate for companionship, but to _solicit a student…_

 

At best, he could lose his job.  At worst, he might be jailed for statutory rape, no matter how willing Luhan had been. 

 

 _Ah, but he wasn’t willing.  He did it in exchange for me not to tell his father,_ Sehun reminded himself.  Feeling lower than low, Sehun went to bed and dreamed of Luhan’s talented lips. 

 

*

 

Over the course of the next week, Sehun found himself looking for excuses to catch Luhan out at something he wasn’t supposed to be doing.  As a model student, he didn’t find anything besides the two-time drug use, and the fact that he’d been making out with Minseok when Sehun opened the door that day.  Sehun’s skin crawled with an unknown emotion, but he forced himself to be equally strict on them all, and not single Minseok _or_ Luhan out in class.  He couldn’t get the memory of Luhan’s voice out of his head, however, and it would come back like it had a consciousness of its own, striking him during the middle of a lecture and causing him to flush and stumble over his words.  His dick stirred in his pants.  The secret was eating at him. 

 

After that class, he found Luhan waiting for him. 

 

“You’re going to be late,” he warned.  “I won’t write you an excuse note if you waste my time.”  Then, repenting, he added, “Did you need some help with today’s lesson?”

 

Luhan shook his head.  “No sir,” he said.  “I was just… I mean, I couldn’t help but noticing you were a little tense.  I was wondering if I could help you with it.”

 

Sehun went hot and then cold.  “Absolutely not.  My behaviour the other day was inappropriate and I beg your forgiveness.” 

 

Luhan laughed quietly.  “It’s okay,” he said, and then his voice lowered, becoming husky.  “I enjoyed it.” 

 

When he left, his laughter echoed in Sehun’s brain like a skipping record. 

 

_What is happening to me?_

 

 


	2. This Is A Wasteland

“Luhan!  See me after class!”

 

The little brat smiled angelically after having disrupted Sehun’s lecture twice in a row.  “Yes, sir,” he chirped, and Sehun began to suspect that Luhan had done it deliberately.  After two weeks of struggling to put Luhan’s wicked skills out of his mind, all it took was one bright smile to bring it all crashing back.  Sehun turned around and resumed writing on the whiteboard, only to hear someone whispering behind him.  Suppressing a sigh, he risked a quick glance over his shoulder and saw Luhan leaning towards Minseok, his mouth hidden behind his hand.

 

“Luhan, I can still hear you,” he said.  Most of the class tittered.  Luhan leaned back into his own desk, face flushed.

 

“Sorry, Mr. Oh,” he mumbled. 

 

 _You will be,_ Sehun thought to himself.  There was a meter-ruler on the tray of the whiteboard, and he suddenly knew exactly what Luhan’s next “lesson” was going to entail.  After he dismissed the other students, Luhan hung back beside his desk.  Sehun kept the blinds on his door drawn as a matter of course, and so when he closed the door, there was no way for anyone to see inside.  He turned the lock.  Luhan raised his chin and stared. 

 

“I don’t know what perverse thrill you get out of interrupting my class,” Sehun began.  “But it ends today.” 

 

Luhan rolled his eyes.  “You can’t do anything to me I won’t enjoy,” he said, tossing his hair out of his face.  Sehun drew himself up to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“I’m always horny,” Luhan whispered, coming closer.  “I jerked off three times last night thinking about sucking you off.” 

 

“That’s enough,” Sehun said sternly.  Behind his fierce façade, his resolve was shaken.  He’d never had any student approach him so boldly.  “Face the desk and bend over.” 

 

“You can’t be serious,” Luhan whined.  Sehun picked up the ruler and landed a solid blow against his pert backside.  Luhan jumped.  “Ow!  That hurt!”

 

“It’s meant to.”  In the back of his mind, Sehun was grateful Luhan wouldn’t turn this into a porn-show, too.  “This is what you get for interrupting me when I’m teaching,” he added, and swung again.  Luhan was cursing quietly, his breath hitching with every blow.  After ten, Sehun was getting tired, and decided his point had been made.  Then his mouth started moving without permission from his brain.  “The next time I have to waste my time disciplining you, that goes on your bare ass, do you understand me?”

 

Luhan straightened up slowly, his face a mask of pain.  “Yes, sir,” he muttered, sounding sincere for once.  He took one hesitant step forward, and then looked Sehun right in the eyes.  “Can I make it up to you?”

 

“I don’t see a need,” Sehun began, and was shocked into silence when Luhan crossed the distance between them with three steps and dropped to his knees, already reaching again for Sehun’s belt.  “No,” he said, but he was already getting hard just from seeing Luhan on his knees.  “Luhan, that was a mist-ahh –”

 

Luhan ignored him, getting into his pants and mouthing his erection through his boxers.  “Fuck you taste good,” Luhan murmured.  “This was all I could think about for weeks.  I want you so badly, Mr. Oh.” 

 

Before Sehun could gather his scattered wits, Luhan had pulled him out through the hole in his boxers and was sucking him again, working him over until Sehun was muffling himself behind his hand.  Determined, Luhan wormed one hand between Sehun’s legs, fondling his balls before sliding his fingers back.  All it took was one finger pressed against his hole and Sehun was coming violently into his mouth, shuddering and shaking his way through a powerful orgasm that left him wrung out and panting. 

 

“Next time, make my ass hurt with your dick,” Luhan whispered, and as before, put him back together and left the room. 

 

 _This cannot continue,_ Sehun told himself.  _This is unprofessional and dangerous!_

 

*

 

Determined to prove to himself that he could be moved by more than his mouthy teenaged students, Sehun changed out of his working clothes when he got home that afternoon and went to the nearest gay bar.  It didn’t take him long to find someone willing to hook up in the bathroom , and he passed a condom over his shoulder once he found himself pressed up against the stall door, some strangers fingers buried in his ass. 

 

“Fuck you’re tight,” they whispered.

 

“It’s been a while,” Sehun admitted.  “Fuck me hard.”  _Fuck the memory of Luhan on his knees right out of my head,_ he added silently.  To Sehun’s relief, he did.

 

Once he was done, he let himself out politely, leaving Sehun to clean himself up.  Once he was back together, he opened the stall door, directly into the beguiling brown eyes of none other than Luhan himself.

 

“Why Mr. Oh.  I had no idea you came to this sort of establishment.” 

 

“You can’t be in here,” Sehun said, too languid from fucking to get worked up.

 

“I’m eighteen,” Luhan informed him, displaying the X’s on his hands.  Sehun registered that statement just long enough to feel relieved that he wasn’t fucking a minor. 

 

“That’s not the point,” Sehun said, having forgotten what the point was already.  He was still buzzing with endorphins from the tryst, and he’d had just enough to drink before he picked up that he was dangerously low on self-control.  Trying to maintain a professional dignity in front of the one person who made him lose his head, Sehun shut his mouth and stepped around Luhan.

 

“I never would have guessed you were so loud, Mr. Oh,” Luhan quipped.  Sehun stopped short, mortified at the thought of Luhan lurking in the bathroom, listening to him.  His voice dropped.  “You were always so quiet in my daydreams, too.”

 

“That is beyond enough,” Sehun said, whirling around.  “Shut up, now.”

 

Luhan looked a little glassy-eyed, and Sehun realised he’d been taking something he shouldn’t have.  “Yes, sir,” he whispered, lashes fluttering. 

 

“What have you been doing?”

 

“Dunno.  Feels good, though.”

 

“Don’t think for one moment that I would hesitate to call your parents,” Sehun threatened.  As before, Luhan’s face drained of colour. 

 

“No, no, no, please,” he begged.  “I promise I’ll be good, I promise!”

 

“Luhan,” Sehun said, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Go _home._ ”

 

Luhan crossed the distance between them and draped his arms over Sehun’s shoulders.  “ _Your_ home?”

 

Tired, frustrated, and fed up, Sehun caved.  “Fine.  Let’s go.” 

 

Whatever, he thought.  He’d regret it in the morning.  For now, he just wanted to get his student out of that dingy club and somewhere he could sleep off whatever he’d taken in safety. 


	3. A Single Night Without A Ghost In The Walls

Luhan opened his eyes and for a long moment, didn’t know where he was.  Since that was nothing unusual for him, he knew if he waited a few minutes his brain would reorient itself and everything would become familiar again.  Stretching luxuriously while he waited, it suddenly occurred to him that the window was on the wrong side of the room.  Panic coursed through him like ice water, and he slowly looked around. 

 

He appeared to be in the bed alone, which was a bit of a relief.  He didn’t recognise the bedroom at all, however, and the more he looked, the less he liked his circumstances.  Suddenly even more fearful, Luhan looked down at himself and heaved a huge sigh of relief to find his clothes still on.  He remembered his friend from school offering him a little green pill, and then nothing else from the night before.  Cautiously, Luhan inched out of the bed.  There was no sound to be heard, save for what was coming through the window from outside.  He could hear traffic bustling by, and birds singing.  Peeking through the blinds didn’t offer any hints as to his location, either, but he noticed it was a beautifully sunny day.  Seizing his courage in both hands, Luhan tiptoed out of the bedroom and found himself in a short hallway.  There were three other doors in the hall, which opened up into a larger room at the end of it.  He crept silently across the carpet and looked right into what was clearly a compact kitchen.  The living room was to his left, and Luhan let out an unmanly squeak when he noticed the foot hooked over the back of the couch. It was covered in a plain black sock, and attached to a shapely bare ankle. 

 

Having learned everything he could from his vantage point in the hall, Luhan inched into the other room and peered over the couch only to get the second shock of his morning. 

 

_I’m in Teacher Oh’s house?_

 

He’d slept in Mr. Oh’s bed.  He’d walked down Mr. Oh’s hallway.  He’d had a crush on the young teacher for going on four years now, and it had recently burst into a roaring bonfire of feelings after Mr. Oh had “punished” him by giving him the one thing he’d been dreaming of forever.  Before Six Months Ago, he would never have had the courage to even think about the things he was saying recently, much less actually _doing._ Part of it was chemical courage, but mostly he just knew his father would tear his head off if he knew what Luhan was getting up to, and he was willing to do absolutely anything to keep his teacher from calling his house. 

 

Now that the shock was wearing off, Luhan found himself amused.  Mr. Oh was sleeping with his mouth open, his head cocked at a weird angle.  Not to mention the foot hooked over the back of the couch.  All of a sudden, Luhan felt slightly guilty for making his teacher sleep on the couch, but he fought it down, telling himself that he had no idea how or why the man ended up out here instead of in his own bed, with Luhan, where he should have been.  Wracking his brain, he struggled to remember the events of the night before, and what had happened between accepting the little pill and waking up in his teacher’s bed. 

 

Never one to pass up an opportunity, Luhan took advantage of his sleeping teacher to quickly explore the rest of the apartment.  The first place he went was back to the bedroom; now that he knew whose it was, he wanted to see what his normally-grumpy teacher surrounded himself with when he was alone. 

 

To his surprise, there wasn’t anything really shocking in the room.  A well-stocked bookcase resided along one wall, and a TV with DVD player faced the bed.  Curiously, Luhan popped it open and found the movie “Old Boy” inside.  Both his eyebrows lifted in surprise, but he quietly closed it again and turned off the power.  An obnoxiously loud beep from the other room startled him, and Luhan decided to beat a retreat from the bedroom in case his irascible teacher woke up.   Peering over the couch, he found Mr. Oh had turned over onto his stomach, and one leg was falling off the edge of the couch.  A light snore attested to the fact that he was still sleeping. 

 

Relieved, Luhan went in search of the source of the noise.  He found it in the kitchen; the coffee pot was full, the light blinking as steam curled out of the carafe.  A little bin of artificial sweetener rested next to the coffee pot.  Upon opening the fridge, Luhan found creamer and a lot of vegetables.  The freezer yielded mostly TV dinners, with a few packages of meat.  Filing the information away for later, Luhan retrieved the creamer from the fridge and found a mug in the drying rack.  He felt supremely domestic, pouring coffee and preparing it the way he imagined Mr. Oh would enjoy it, and took the steaming mug into the living room, setting it down on a coaster on the little coffee table. 

 

Suddenly nervous – he still didn’t remember what he’d done the night before, or how he ended up in Mr. Oh’s house in the first place – Luhan reached out to touch his shoulder, and then hesitated.  Drawing back, he cleared his throat loudly. 

 

When that drew no response, he gathered up his courage and shook his teacher by the shoulder.  “Mr. Oh,” he said, quietly, and then tried again.  “Mr. Oh!”

 

Mr. Oh jerked awake, his eyes popping over before squinting against the light.  “No,” he mumbled, and then blinked and reached up to rub his eyes.  Luhan retreated to the chair and was surprised when he sank into it.  His teacher, looking marginally more awake, suddenly focused on him and then sat up, yanking the blanket up to his chin despite being fully clothed.  “What are you doing here?” he demanded muzzily.

 

“I don’t know,” Luhan said, baffled.  “But I made you coffee.”  He gestured at the mug on the table.  Mr. Oh frowned, and then looked at the coffee.  Almost suspiciously, he reached out and picked it up, inhaling with an expression of pure bliss before taking a long sip. 

 

“Thank you, Luhan,” Mr. Oh said.  “I’m sorry,” he added.  “I – You –” He blushed charmingly.  Luhan was enchanted.  Clearing his throat, Mr. Oh fixed his eyes on the wall, away from Luhan, and focused on drinking his coffee.  He didn’t seem like he was about to say anything else, at least not while he had coffee to drink, so Luhan took a deep breath and broke the silence.

 

“Um,” he said, and then kicked himself mentally.  “I don’t know what I did last night,” he admitted in a rush.  “But I’m sorry you had to inconvenience yourself on my behalf.”  That sounded nice and mature, he decided, and bent at the waist.  When he looked up, Mr. Oh was blushing again. 

 

“You were under the influence of something,” he explained, addressing the curtains.  “I decided it would be safer for you to come with me.” 

 

Luhan was at once relieved and disappointed that nothing had happened between them.  He loved that he was affecting his teacher the way he’d been affected for so long, but when they finally tumbled into bed, he wanted to be sober for it.  “Thank you,” Luhan said, and then they lapsed into an awkward silence once more.  Finally, Luhan realised he had no earthly reason for remaining, and rose to his feet.  “Uh, I should get going.  My dad’s probably going to kill me.”  If he’d even noticed Luhan hadn’t come home. 

 

Mr. Oh’s blush stretched across his cheeks.  “Yes, of course,” he said, and rose.  Luhan noted that he was wearing thin cotton pyjama pants under a long sleeved t-shirt, and that his hair looked different when it wasn’t slicked back.  It looked soft, and made Mr. Oh look younger.  He’d never realised how long Mr. Oh’s hair was, either; it nearly brushed his jaw when he tilted his head forward.  He looked nothing like the imposing man who ran his classroom like a drill sergeant, especially with pink cheeks and lips moist from the coffee.  Luhan licked his own, unbearably tempted to kiss him, and decided that he was actually more intimidated by this Mr. Oh than he was by the strict teacher he saw in the hallways and class at school. 

 

“I will see you Monday morning,” Mr. Oh said, ushering him to the door with one hand.  The other was still occupied with his coffee.  Luhan paused in the entrance and turned around.

 

“Is your coffee okay?”

 

Mr. Oh looked down at the mug like he’d forgotten about it.  “Quite,” he said stiffly.  “Thank you.” 

 

Luhan turned around and got his shoes, pulling them on without bothering to untie them first, and bounded out the door.  The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and he’d spent the night in his darling Mr. Oh’s bed.  Granted, Mr. Oh hadn’t been in it with him, but he was confident that it was only a matter of time.  He walked home with a grin on his face that wouldn’t budge. 


	4. To Live in Love and Die

Sehun watched Luhan practically skip down the steps and away up the street, and wondered why he was so happy.  Sehun himself was a mess.  He hadn’t fallen asleep until just before dawn, flipping from his stomach to his back and to his stomach again, his mind constantly blaring “ _Luhan is in the bedroom!  Luhan is in the bedroom!”_  at him.  His unruly student had actually interrupted a dream in which Sehun bent him over the desk again, but this time made good on Luhan’s request to “hurt his ass with his dick next time” and he’d awoken with a pounding headache and a throbbing erection. 

 

Grateful for the protection afforded by the blanket, he wouldn’t even have seen the coffee if Luhan hadn’t pointed it out.  _What_ had he been thinking the night before, to bring his student – who he’d already compromised – into his _home?_   He couldn’t fathom his own intention.  Was he really the type of person who would victimize his students this way?  And what sort of message was this sending?  Completely miserable in every conceivable way, Sehun folded the blanket back up over the back of the couch and went to take a shower. 

 

For the rest of the day, Sehun’s entire mind was occupied with thoughts of Luhan.  The wide-eyed look he’d given in the club.  The little smile he didn’t seem to be aware of when Sehun had accepted the coffee.  The way his hair was pushed up all on one side where he’d slept on it and he didn’t seem to notice.  The petulant tone of his voice while he whined his way through Sehun’s punishment after class. 

 

 _I must get him out of my classroom,_ Sehun told himself.  It wasn’t professional to lust after a student; in addition, he seemed to be losing his mind recently.  When he finally laid down for bed that night, he found himself curling around his pillow and breathing deeply before he consciously recognised the fact that he was searching for a lingering sign that Luhan had occupied his bed. 

 

_I am going insane.  He’s got to go._

 

*

 

“I need to know if I can transfer a student from my classroom,” Sehun said to the administrator on Monday morning. 

 

The thin old man looked up querulously from his logbook and peered over his glasses at Sehun, his lips curving downwards slightly.  Sehun took that as a sign the answer was going to be in the negative and hope deflated from him. 

 

“We’re over-crowded as it is,” the administrator said.  “There is no room in any other class, and to move a different student would interrupt the flow of their learning experience.  If the boy doesn’t need to be expelled, deal with it!”

 

Which was how Sehun found himself facing Luhan across the small desk he occupied at the front of the class a mere hour later.  Luhan was smiling pleasantly, and the expression gave Sehun cold sweat.  He stumbled his way through the morning’s lesson, and was grateful when the bell rang and Luhan left the room with no incidents.  The rest of the day was easier to get through; none of the other students had the piercing, intelligent eyes of Luhan, who saw everything – Sehun cut himself off.  _He’s a student.   A student!  Enough of this!_   So what if he’d made Sehun coffee – made it perfectly, for that matter – after Sehun brought him home like a stray puppy. 

 

It was still unprofessional and probably damaging to Luhan’s developing psyche. 

 

After the final bell rang, sparking a vicious headache behind Sehun’s eyes, he popped some aspirin and settled down to grade papers in peace.  The lull lasted all of about five minutes.  After the roar of the exiting students died down, Sehun almost didn’t hear his door creak open until it was slamming shut.  Luhan stood there, looking coy and determined.

 

“It looked like you were having some trouble in class,” he said.  Sehun half-rose out of his chair. 

 

“Luhan,” he began patiently, but Luhan crossed the room at a jog and pressed one finger to Sehun’s lips, shushing him. 

 

“I’m just saying,” Luhan continued.  “If you’ve got an itch you should scratch it.”  And with that, he leaned up and kissed him.  Sehun’s brain shorted out for a moment, and Luhan took advantage of the distraction to slip his tongue into Sehun’s mouth.   He tasted sweet and a little fruity - like chocolate milk and Skittles.   Reason and logic abandoned Sehun as his body recognised this as the thing he’d been craving.  Letting out a helpless noise that was swallowed by Luhan before it could escape from between them, Sehun turned his wayward charge around and pushed him into the whiteboard, smearing the erasable ink from the last lesson.   Luhan wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him closer until their hips met.   Moaning helplessly, Luhan arched his back and pushed against Sehun.  Abandoning all pretenses of self-control, Sehun seized both of Luhan’s wrists and pinned him up against the whiteboard, thrusting against him in quick little jerks despite the fact that they were both still fully clothed.  Recognising this as a prelude, his body reacted accordingly and began to swell, pressing against his slacks.  Under him, Luhan was already hard and whimpering. 

 

“Mr. Oh,” he whispered.  Reality doused Sehun like a splash of cold water, and he squashed the part of his mind that yearned to hear Luhan moan his given name in that tone of voice.  He couldn’t continue like this, he realised, but he wasn’t about to just abandon Luhan.  Separating from him with an effort, he bent his head to Luhan’s neck and nipped the skin lightly, delighting in the shiver it elicited before pressing his lips down and sucking lightly.  Luhan gasped and moaned.  Encouraged, Sehun brought one hand up between them, cupping Luhan through his absurdly tight jeans and squeezing him lightly and rhythmically.  The stimulation was more than enough for Luhan; it took an erotically short time for him to stiffen and then a shudder wracked his body as he climaxed.  Sehun recognised the moment as a milestone they could never get back, but soldiered through it and withdrew when Luhan had relaxed again, leaning against the board and breathing hard. 

 

His eyes sparkled.  “That was amazing,” he whispered.  “You can’t just go away now,” he added, and caught Sehun by the belt-loops, undoing his belt with practiced quickness.  Sehun recognised what he was doing, nearly stopped him, and then deliberately chose to let him go on.  At least this time he wasn’t being coerced under threat, Sehun soothed his conscious.  When that hot, wet mouth descended over the head of his dick, Sehun nearly embarrassed himself immediately.  He’d been more affected by Luhan than even he’d realised.  Clamping tightly to his self-control, he devoted his mind instead to thinking about how good Luhan was at giving blowjobs.  A stab of jealousy pierced him when he considered where Luhan had acquired that skill, and with whom. 

 

He shoved it aside and merely enjoyed himself.  No matter where Luhan had gotten it, the fact was, he gave head like he’d been born for it and Sehun could do a lot worse than just appreciate his skill.  He committed every lick and suck and fondle to memory, wanting to revisit this moment later, and nearly bit his tongue when he climaxed, trying to keep the noise down. 

 

He watched Luhan swallow and lewdly lick his lips before leaning in to nuzzle at Sehun’s now-soft dick.  It felt good, but elicited no reaction, something Sehun was remotely pleased about.  At least his dalliances with the student weren’t corrupting him totally yet.  “You really taste delicious,” Luhan murmured into his thigh, and then straightened his underwear for him again.  “Thank you,” he whispered.  Rising, he kissed Sehun’s jaw while he did up his trousers, and then scampered for the door.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Oh,” he chirped brightly. 

 

Sehun absently finished tightening his belt as Luhan vanished through the doorway. 

 

 _If I’m damned, I’m apparently going to be damned in full and not by half,_ he decided.  _This is highly unprofessional._  

 

 


	5. Until the Darker Gets The Best

Luhan floated through the rest of his week in a hazy cloud of happiness more exhilarating and pleasant than any drug his friends had offered him.  He didn’t even think his feet were touching the ground most of the time. He kept his behaviour circumspect in the classroom, not wanting to draw any untoward eyes in their direction, but after the final bell, he often found himself in Mr. Oh’s classroom once more, climbing into his lap and thoroughly distracting him.  It was a beautiful time of his life, and he didn’t think anything could ever go wrong again.

 

The morning of the second worst day of his life began with a peal of thunder and spark of lightning streaking across the sky.  Luhan was soaked by the time he reached the bus stop, but he was looking forward to seeing Mr. Oh in class.  He arrived early, knowing that the irascible teacher would be finishing up his lesson plans for the day, and was looking forward to a few moments of stolen time before his studies took his attention. 

 

“Don’t you own an umbrella,” Mr. Oh said without looking up.  Luhan’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. 

 

“Probably,” Luhan said.  “But I was hoping you could warm me up.”

 

Mr. Oh’s eyes flickered towards the door before settling on him, and Luhan felt warm all over as he remembered the feeling of Mr. Oh’s hips rocking against his.  His breath came faster and his lips parted, and he knew Mr. Oh was thinking the same thing when his teacher’s eyes settled on his mouth and dipped down before returning to meet his gaze.  “Not during school hours,” Mr. Oh said firmly.  Luhan’s hope deflated slightly – he’d been wondering if they could maybe lock the door and hide behind the desk – but then he realised Mr. Oh hadn’t specifically told him no, just ‘not yet.’  His lips curved slightly upwards, and he saw Mr. Oh’s pupils dilate, turning his expressive brown eyes almost black.  He loved that he had that effect, that just by existing he could turn someone on.   Especially this someone.  He bent at the waist and retreated to his seat as a group of chattering students burst through the door.  He had to hide his face to conceal the flush of heat spread across his cheeks, and sunk lower in his chair to disguise the burgeoning erection from Minseok’s curious eyes. 

 

“You’re here early,” his friend said.  “Want to meet in the bathroom after class?”

 

Luhan shook his head.  “Not today,” he said.  Minseok looked at him curiously, knowing enough about his friend to know that something was up, but Luhan hadn’t even hinted that something was going on.  Minseok gave a ‘suit yourself’ shrug, and then the bell rang and the last straggling students flailed into the classroom before Mr. Oh stood and began his lesson. 

 

*

 

After the final bell, Luhan hid in the bathroom to avoid his friends as they made their way to the buses.  When he returned to Mr. Oh’s class, he found another student already there, seated in his desk with his head down as Mr. Oh stood over him with his arms crossed, lecturing him.  The teacher’s eyes met his through the window in the door, and he shook his head slightly.  Luhan deflated even more, but turned and ran for the bus.  He made it just in time, and swung into the seat next to Minseok.

 

“Thought you were going to stay behind again,” Minseok muttered. 

 

“Something else got in the way,” Luhan said, pouting.  He brightened slightly as he remembered Mr. Oh lived close enough that he could make the trip on foot in about twenty minutes.  He wondered what his teacher would think if he turned up that evening, and could barely stop himself from wriggling with anticipation. 

 

 

He found his front door locked, which was unusual.  Digging the key out from under the flower pot beside the door, Luhan let himself into his house and peered around.  There was a curious silence in the air, and the crack of thunder made him jump. 

 

“Dad?” he called.  The car was in the driveway, and he knew his father was home.  He slung his bookbag onto the couch and headed for the kitchen.  Taking a banana milk from the fridge, he cracked it open and chugged for a moment before the eerie silence began to trouble him.  “Dad, are you awake?” he said, raising his voice to be heard in the other rooms.  There was still no answer, and he left the milk half-finished on the counter to go and find his father.  His room was empty, as was the bathroom and the office.  Beginning to feel strange, Luhan checked the guest room before he finally allowed himself to peek inside the master bedroom.  There was still no sign of his father, and he walked into the room and around the corner to the bathroom.

 

 

The next thing he was aware of was the pounding of his feet against the pavement as he ran.  The rain was falling like needles, stinging his skin, but he was barely aware of it.  He didn’t know where he was going, just that he had to move.  A familiar house came into sight on the next street. 

 

*

 

Sehun had just settled down on the couch with his papers, ready to begin grading the quizzes one of his classes had taken that day.  He’d been half expecting Luhan to show up, and wasn’t surprised at the pounding on his door.  The urgency was somewhat alarming, however, and he hurried a little more than he might have to reach it. 

 

Outside, dripping wet with socked feet, was Luhan, but the shell-shocked expression on his face was like nothing Sehun ever wanted to see again. 

 

“Luhan, where are your shoes?” Sehun asked.  Lightning crackled across the sky and the apartment went dark as the power died.  “Come inside,” Sehun urged.  Luhan stepped into the entranceway and paused, looking down at his feet like he’d never seen them before.  Alarmed now, Sehun grasped his shoulder.   “Luhan?” he said gently.  Luhan looked up at him, and then dissolved in wracking sobs that shook his entire body.  He sank to the ground, hugging himself.  Sehun went down with him, not at all sure what was going on, but just knowing that his student needed him.   Wrapping Luhan up in his arms, Sehun rocked him gently where they knelt in the entrance, not even minding the fact that Luhan was getting him wet. 

 

When he felt the grief beginning to ease, he pulled back and looked Luhan in the face.  “What happened?”

 

“My – My father is dead,” Luhan gasped, and then bent his head.  Sehun was shocked into motionlessness.  His head was full of questions, but he didn’t know where to start.  Taking a deep breath, he urged Luhan to his feet and instructed him to start taking his clothes off.  Luhan’s lips twitched in what might have been a smile under other circumstances.

 

“I always knew you’d be bossy,” Luhan whispered, but complied until he was standing in the entrance with only his damp boxers on.  Sehun walked him through the house and got him into the shower, not even considering the fact that he’d already compromised Luhan once.  He was more interested in getting him warmed up and into dry clothes.  While Luhan was in the shower, Sehun brought clothes of his own and left them on the sink, hurrying into the kitchen to find his emergency candles.

 

When Luhan appeared just as the candle wick caught and lit up the room, Sehun took in his appearance with a critical eye.  The loose cotton shirt hung on him, and the pyjama pants were tied as tightly as the drawstring would allow.  The hems pooled around Luhan’s socked feet, and he looked very young and vulnerable with his damp hair and the too-big clothes. 

 

“Have you called the police?” Sehun asked, breaking the awkward silence.  Luhan shook his head.

 

“I didn’t even think about it,” he whispered.  Sehun clasped his shoulder briefly.

 

“I’ll do it,” he offered, and took his cell phone into the bedroom.  “I don’t know the circumstances,” he told the dispatch officer.  “One of my students arrived at my house, saying his father was – dead.”  He stumbled over the word, as though speaking the horrible truth made it more real.  He gave Luhan’s address, and informed the police that Luhan would be staying the night with him.  They agreed, informing him that they would be coming to speak with them both after investigating.  Sehun disconnected the call and went back to the living room.  Luhan was curled up against the arm of the couch, his face buried in his arms.  With no idea what else to do, Sehun sat beside him and offered him the comfort of his presence. 


	6. Of All We Had

Sehun spoke to the police at length, questioning Luhan when necessary.  He went to Luhan’s house and collected clothes from his bedroom, trying not to feel awkward about digging through his student’s belongings.  When he returned with a duffel bag of the things he’d seen Luhan wearing most often, he found his tragedy-stricken student asleep on the couch. 

 

The police had informed him that because Luhan was legally an adult, his father’s suicide would not result in foster care.  Sehun picked Luhan up and carried him to his bedroom, remembering the last time he’d tucked Luhan into his bed.  He poured himself a drink and sat in front of the dark television set, wondering what Luhan was going to do next.  He called the school and informed the headmaster about Luhan’s circumstances, and told the man they would both be absent from school the next day.  The surly old man told Sehun to allow Luhan as much time as he needed, and thanked him for supporting his students.  As Sehun hung up the phone, he wondered what else he was supposed to do, leave Luhan soaking wet and alone after walking in on his father’s body?

 

The power came back on with a flicker and a buzz, startling him.  Sehun channel surfed, not really paying attention to what was on the screen.  He dozed off sometime past eight, and awoke with a lapful of squirming Luhan. 

 

“Thank you for bringing my clothes,” Luhan said, hooking his arms around Sehun’s neck and leaning his face into Sehun’s shoulder. 

 

Sehun swallowed.  “You’re welcome,” he said.  “What… What are you going to do now?”

 

Luhan looked up at him, biting his lip while his eyes trembled and filled with tears.  He blinked them back before they could fall.  “I don’t know,” he whispered.  “I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

 

“Any other family?”

 

“Not here,” Luhan said.  Sehun sucked in a breath, and made the decision on the spot. 

 

“You can stay with me for as long as you need to,” he said.  Luhan’s mouth dropped open.  “And you don’t have to go back to school until you’re ready.” 

 

The tears Luhan had been holding back so assiduously suddenly sprang free and poured down his face.  “Thank you,” he said.  They stayed like that for the better part of an hour until Sehun thought Luhan was falling asleep again.  He moved to stand up and take the young man back to bed, but Luhan suddenly came to life and clung to him. 

 

“I just want to sit with you,” Luhan said softly.  Sehun paused, and then settled back against the couch.  He suddenly became intensely aware of Luhan’s breath against his neck, warm and fluttery.  Then the fact that Luhan was _in his lap_ registered, and his body began to take notice.  Luhan had the same idea at the same time, apparently, because he moved from simply lying against Sehun’s chest to actively pressing his lips to Sehun’s throat. 

 

“Luhan,” Sehun began, thinking _Now is probably not the best time for this,_ but Luhan hushed him, inching closer.

 

“Please?” he asked.  Sehun didn’t have the heart to refuse him, and when Luhan lifted his face, he found Sehun there to meet him.  They kissed softly, and the contact sent a jolt of sensation through Sehun’s body.  His brain tried to abort the contact, but his body refused to obey it’s commands.  Luhan let out a ragged noise and then Sehun placed his hands on Luhan’s waist, running his fingers up and down Luhan’s side in a way that should have been ticklish, but was apparently very nice as Luhan wiggled appreciatively.  He ground his hips down slightly, and Sehun could feel him getting hard.  He still wasn’t sure this was the best course of action, considering the enormous shock Luhan had just gone through, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to stop as he found Luhan’s nipples through the shirt and rubbed them with the pads of his thumbs.  Luhan shuddered and tipped his head back, inviting Sehun to kiss him there. 

 

“Oh, Mr. Oh,” Luhan whispered.  Like a sudden cascade of ice water, it nearly destroyed the mood.

 

“Luhan,” Sehun said dryly.  “You’re in my lap.  Use my name.” 

 

To his surprise, Luhan blushed.  “I don’t know it,” he admitted after a moment.  Sehun ran his fingers down Luhan’s stomach, sliding under his shirt and making contact with the soft, heated skin he found there. 

 

“… It’s Sehun,” he revealed.

 

“Sehun,” Luhan moaned.  The effect was immediate, and Sehun had to force himself to keep his motions slow and sensuous.   With Luhan’s cooperation, Sehun lifted the shirt over his head and bared his chest before leaning down to take one of the pebbled nubs into his mouth.  Luhan squeaked, and tried to cover it up by putting a hand over his mouth.  Sehun reached up and took him by the wrists, holding his hands down against the couch cushions before moving to the other side and licking gently before taking it into his mouth and sucking.  Luhan whimpered, shaking.  Trapped between their bodies, his erection was stiff and hot. 

 

 _Damned in full, and not by half,_ Sehun reminded himself, and slowly maneuvered them until Luhan was lying underneath him before he shimmied down Luhan’s body and mouthed him through the cotton shorts he was wearing.  Luhan’s head thrashed at the sensations as he moaned helplessly.  Still slowly, Sehun slid his hands up the outside of Luhan’s thighs and hooked his fingers into the waistband of the shorts, pulling them down inch by torturous inch and giving Luhan plenty of time to object. 

 

“Please,” Luhan whispered. 

 

“Patience,” Sehun murmured to him.

 

“Not exactly my strong point,” Luhan informed him, and Sehun chuckled to himself as he gave in to both their desires and sucked Luhan’s length into his mouth.  The reaction was immediate and gratifying; Luhan’s hips lurched up as he cried out brokenly, stuffing his hand into his mouth to muffle himself once more.  Sehun decided not to bother pulling his hands away this time; he’d probably been conditioned to silence, and now wasn’t the time to start breaking habits.  This was all about making Luhan feel something better than the pain of loss, and he stroked the velvety skin of Luhan’s member with his tongue, enjoying the sounds he drew from the younger man before moving further down and sucking his way back up to the tip. 

 

Luhan’s breath hitched on noises, and then he shuddered through his climax with a breathy, “Oh, oh, oh, _Sehun,”_ as he spilled into Sehun’s mouth.  Sehun swallowed and then pulled back to allow Luhan some time to calm down.  He apparently didn’t need much time; while Sehun was still catching his breath, Luhan twisted around and crawled back into Sehun’s lap, planting the heel of one hand firmly against Sehun’s neglected erection and drawing a quiet gasp out of him. 

 

“Thank you,” Luhan said, displaying a surprising amount of maturity for someone so young, and then he bent his head and nuzzled Sehun’s hips.  “Will you fuck me?” Luhan asked, looking up at Sehun through his lashes.  Sehun’s dick jumped as his heart tripped over itself. 

 

“Not tonight,” Sehun said.  Luhan pouted for just a moment, and then pulled Sehun down onto the floor with him.  Grunting at the sudden fall, Sehun propped himself up only to see Luhan squirming around, holding his knees up and his legs open. 

 

“Then finger me while I suck you off,” Luhan suggested.  His spent dick rested against dark curls, and Sehun decided to stop arguing, kneeling long enough to get his trousers off with one hand while Luhan distracted him by sucking on the fingers of his other, teasing Sehun with his skills.  Arranging themselves took a moment, and Sehun started by circling the puckered muscles with one finger before pushing it inside Luhan’s body.  Luhan cried out, holding Sehun’s dick in one hand while he tried to get the angle right.  Just the feeling of Luhan’s hands on him was enough to keep Sehun hard while they situated themselves.   “St-Stop for a moment,” Luhan gasped.  Sehun was thrusting one finger in and out of his body, enjoying the way the muscles clenched around the digit.  He stopped as asked, and then curled his finger up, brushing Luhan’s prostate. 

 

“I think I’m gonna get hard again if you keep doing that,” Luhan whined.  “I want to make you come, though.  Either fuck me or let me suck you off, please.” 

 

Sehun had never had anyone beg to suck him before, and he was surprised by how exciting it was.  “Okay,” he said, and stilled his hand.  Luhan took a deep breath and then leaned up, taking Sehun into his mouth.  His tongue immediately began working as he sucked almost continuously.  Sehun had no idea how he was breathing, but it felt amazing and he returned to playing with Luhan’s hole, drawing a series of new noises out of him.  Seeing the way Luhan was starting to swell once more, Sehun bent his head and took him back into his mouth, feeling him get hard against his tongue while his fingers continued to thrust in and out of his body, pausing every now and again to play with the edge or brush his prostate.  Luhan was whining and writhing beneath him, barely able to keep his mind on the blowjob he wanted to give, but Sehun was finding out that it turned him on just as much to play with Luhan as it did to have Luhan’s mouth on his skin. 

 

“Stop,” Luhan whined, pulling back with a _pop._   “Stop, I’m – I’m gonna come again, I want to make you come,” he repeated, breathless. 

 

“Then make me come,” Sehun said around Luhan’s swollen dick.  Luhan moaned wordlessly and then tried again.  His legs were twitching and his hips were pumping up on their own as he finally managed to resume the blowjob.  He climaxed a second time, and the knowledge that Sehun had done it to him sent the older man over the edge after him. 

 

 _Thank you,_ Sehun thought, taking in Luhan’s sweaty face and blissed out expression as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep where he was.  _It’ll be okay,_ Sehun assured him silently, picking him up and carrying him back to the bedroom again.  He was tempted to lie down next to his student, but decided that he’d pushed the boundaries far enough for one night.  The couch was soft enough anyway. 


	7. Kiss Tastes Like Summer

Luhan awoke with the sun in his face and his body buzzing pleasantly.  He stretched luxuriantly, looking around long enough to notice that he was in Sehun’s bed again, and smiled softly.  _Oh Sehun,_ he thought.  It had a nice sound, and he liked the feel of the words in his mouth.  “Oh, Sehun,” he whispered, and giggled to himself.  There was a slightly sore feeling in his rear, a gentle throbbing that reminded him of what _Mr. Oh_ had done to him the night before and what he might do in the future.  Luhan’s smile widened, and then he suddenly remembered why Sehun had been fingering him.  The shock of loss was less this time, but the pain was no less overwhelming, and he quietly turned his face into the pillow as the tears came. 

 

He tried to keep his voice down, but he was so focused on his grief that he didn’t hear the door open, or notice Sehun getting into bed behind him until the other man’s arm was around him, holding him close. 

 

“It’ll get better,” Sehun whispered, breath ruffling his hair.  Luhan nodded, but couldn’t seem to stop the tears.  The sobs gradually softened to sniffles, though he couldn’t quite catch his breath and his chest kept hitching.  Sehun began to rub his stomach and chest, long, slow movements up and down his body with no carnal intent, just offering comfort.  Luhan couldn’t help but be affected by it, though, and as the caress went on, his crying died off and his breath began hitching slightly for other reasons.  Sehun’s movements never slowed or stopped or changed, and Luhan wondered if he even knew the effect he had on Luhan.  When he did move, it was only to continue stroking Luhan’s body with just his fingertips instead of his whole hand.  After a few minutes of this, when Sehun’s fingers brushed over Luhan’s nipple, Luhan was certain it was deliberate, but the touch didn’t linger, just continued up to his collarbone and back down to his hips. 

 

Luhan’s breathing began to come deeper as the feelings of calm pleasure began to build in him.  The next time Sehun’s fingers brushed his nipple, he couldn’t quite contain his gasp.  The hand kept going, and Luhan’s mind whirled, wondering if Sehun was teasing him on purpose, or if it was truly just accidental.  When Sehun’s hand touched him a third time, he was almost expecting it, but this time Sehun circled the nub with the pads of his fingers and Luhan knew for a fact that it was a very deliberate attempt to start turning him on.  And at eighteen, breathing turned him on.  It wasn’t more than a minute before Luhan began to feel the blood in his body migrate south, gathering in his dick while a warm and tingling feeling started deep in the pit of his stomach. 

 

Sehun continued the light massage, pretending he wasn’t making Luhan squirm.   The touch was starting to become irritating when Sehun upped his game and let his hand go lower, the very edges of his fingertips _just_ barely raking over Luhan’s growing erection and drawing another quiet noise out of him. 

 

“Don’t,” Luhan said, and Sehun paused before pulling away.  Luhan caught his hand before it got far.  “No, don’t stop.  Don’t tease me,” he clarified.  “I want you.”  His proclamation was met with a sharp inhale from Sehun. 

 

“I know,” Sehun said, his voice husky with sleep or desire.  He planted the flat of his hand against Luhan’s stomach once more, drawing it up and using his palm to rub Luhan’s nipple.  Luhan’s back arched into the touch, bringing his ass into direct contact with Sehun’s hips.  He could feel his teacher’s erection beginning to stir, and wiggled provocatively against him.  Sehun pressed a damp kiss to the back of Luhan’s neck as his hand moved down again, brushing his erection before returning to his chest.  Luhan was panting at this point, his heart pounding in his chest.  Against his shoulders, he could feel Sehun’s heart beating in a similar rhythm.  The intimacy of the moment astonished him, and then Sehun’s palm was on him, rolling the head of his dick around in a move that shorted out the connections in his brain. 

 

Yearning for a more firm touch, Luhan began pushing his hips forward and back, trying to convince Sehun that he wanted more without having to come out and ask for it.  Disappointingly, Sehun responded by making his touch even lighter. 

 

“Don’t tease,” Luhan whispered.  His arousal was bordering on pleasure, but wouldn’t tip over. 

 

“Don’t whine,” Sehun whispered back, moving his other arm to stroke Luhan’s hair at the same time.  The gentle caress inflamed him even more, surprising him in the farthest corner of his brain that could still function.  He’d never guessed that his hair being played with would make him hot. 

 

Without warning, Sehun suddenly curled his fingers around Luhan and began pumping him in earnest through his boxers.  Luhan moaned out loud, falling limply against Sehun before bracing himself to pump up into the touch.  He thought he could come like that, but then Sehun just as suddenly stopped and returned to teasing him.  The abrupt absence of building pleasure shocked him like ice down his back, and he cried out at the loss of sensation.  Sehun responded by pressing his fingers into the space between Luhan’s hips, not quite midway to his navel.  The pleasure spiked again for no reason and subsided as Sehun returned to his light teasing. 

 

“Sehun, please,” Luhan said. 

 

“I like it when you beg me,” Sehun revealed, returning to his dick and pumping him until he was writhing with pleasure.  Luhan didn’t even care that he was moaning out loud, his orgasm was so close he didn’t even care if he woke up the whole neighbourhood.  With devious timing, Sehun pulled away once more.  This time, Luhan cried out wordlessly. 

 

“Please,” he asked, and swallowed to get some moisture into his mouth.  “Oh god, please don’t just tease me,” he said, wondering how he was supposed to beg.  “Please let me finish, please?” 

 

He could feel Sehun’s heart racing, his breathing coming fast and harsh in Luhan’s ear as the words spilled out.  The hand wouldn’t go back to where he wanted it, however, and his need was becoming painful as his orgasm receded.  Luhan exhaled on a sound that was almost a sob. 

 

“Why do you do this?” he demanded, voice shaking.

 

“Because it’ll feel even better the next time I touch you,” Sehun told him. 

 

“It feels good _now_ -a-a-a-ahhhh!”

 

Sehun slid his beautiful, long-fingered hands inside the waistband of his shorts and around Luhan’s dick, stroking him skin-to-skin, his fingers circling the tip and spreading the pre-come around for lubrication as he jerked him.  “Beg me,” Sehun said roughly. 

 

Luhan’s mouth worked silently for a moment and then the words came pouring out.  “Please god let me come, Sehun, please, don’t just leave me like this, it feels so good, please let me?  Please?  _Please?”_  

 

On the final word, Sehun twisted his wrist and Luhan came hard, practically screaming.  He dozed off almost immediately after, barely aware of Sehun cleaning him up and holding him close while the tremors stopped.  He’d never had an orgasm like that, and despite the full night’s sleep, quickly fell into a deeper slumber.  His dreams were amorphous, full of Sehun and Xiumin and the good feelings from the drugs Xiumin offered him and the _really_ good feelings Sehun inspired with his hands and mouth. 

 

The next time he woke up, the sun was in the other window and the light had a different quality.  The clock told him it was seven in the evening, and his boxers were tacky with dried sweat and come.  Luhan peeled himself out of the bed, feeling grimy and hungry.  He made a face at the mess on the sheets, and climbed to his feet, stretching luxuriously.  He felt almost normal, and for the moment, the pain of his loss was far away.  He padded into the kitchen, taking note of the dark house, and found a note from Sehun stuck to the fridge with a take-out magnet. 

 

 _Luhan,_ it said.  _I’m going to the store for some groceries.  I’ll be back shortly.  There’s some dinner for you in the fridge; it just needs to be heated back up.  Make yourself at home.  ~S_

 

It felt domestic and normal, and Luhan left the note where it was so he could look at it again and again.  He ate the food Sehun had left for him, and then realised he wanted to do something for Sehun.  Looking around, he noticed that the apartment was almost spotlessly clean.  Nothing needed dusting or vacuuming or picking up, and Sehun had already cooked.  He decided to take a shower and while in the bedroom, took notice of the sheets again. 

 

 _Laundry it is,_ he decided, and stripped the bed, adding his soiled boxers to the pile.  He didn’t immediately see a laundry basket, but assumed Sehun would have one somewhere, and opened the closet door.  As expected, a basket full of clothes in need of washing was resting on a plastic platform.  Luhan pulled it out of the closet and took the sheets and his clothes over to the washing machine, sorting everything by colour before running the first small load.  While the clothes were washing, he decided to wash himself, and dug through the backpack Sehun had brought him for something clean to wear when he got out. 

 

For the first time in memory, he didn’t try to jerk off while in the shower.  His fantasies could never live up to his current reality, and anyway, he suspected his body was exhausted.  He was unutterably happy with everything, however, and was smiling as he got out and dried off.  The good mood lasted right up until he remembered the box in the closet, and decided to snoop around Sehun’s bedroom some more while the man was away. 

 

Turning the overhead light on, Luhan climbed into the closet and pulled the box towards him.  Expecting anything from souvenirs of childhood to winter clothes, the array of DVDs, sex toys, and other, less identifiable things was a considerable shock. 

 

He picked up the topmost DVD, taking in the title with an open mouth.  “ _Twinks with Kinks?”_   A skinny young man was on the cover, tied all over with ropes, while a masked man stood over him with a whip in his hand.  The DVD beneath it featured another skinny male wearing a pink pleated mini-skirt and thigh high socks.  The title proudly exclaimed, _Boys!?_

 

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked from behind him.  Luhan dropped the DVD, whirling around with an expression of pure shock on his face. 

 


	8. Running from the Desire

“What are you doing?” Sehun saw the box in the closet and the terrified expression on Luhan’s face, and felt the blood rush into his cheeks.  He’d forgotten that box was there, and hadn’t expected Luhan to feel free enough to go snooping so soon.  He cleared his throat, trying to appear more mature than he felt – because he _felt_ like a teenager whose mother had found his secret stash. 

 

Luhan stood up and kicked the box back into the closet.  His hands were clenched into fists at his side, and his lips were trembling.  He looked furious and on the verge of tears at the same time.  “Am I just some kind of game to you?” he demanded.  “Did you let me move in here so you could fulfill some _fantasy_?”

 

Sehun relaxed and tensed at the same time.  He was glad to know what Luhan was thinking of his discovery, but he wanted to find the words to reassure him without making him feel worse.  “Do you want me to explain?”

 

Luhan paused for a long moment – so long, in fact, that Sehun was sure he was going to refuse.  Finally, he nodded. 

 

“Sit down.  I never thought of you as a game,” he said, once Luhan was perched cautiously on the edge of the bed.  Sehun moved out of the doorway in order to give Luhan a free escape route if he needed one.  “I am… attracted to younger men,” he admitted cautiously.  “But I didn’t approach you because of that.”  He waved in the direction of the box.  “I forgot that was in there, actually.  I –” He blushed, and Luhan’s fists uncurled.  “I don’t know why I approached you,” he said, deciding that honesty was the best policy.  “But I don’t regret my decision.  You’re not being held here, and you’re not here for any reason other than the fact that you had nowhere else to go.”

 

The anger faded from Luhan’s expression.  “I see,” he said.  Sehun dipped his head and then retreated from the room, giving Luhan space to think things over.  He was sitting in the living room, staring at the black screen of the powerless TV when Luhan came out to see him.

 

“Can we watch some of those movies?” he said without preamble. 

 

Sehun choked on air.  “What?”

 

Minx Luhan was back and strong as his lips curved into a smile.  “I want to know what turns you on,” he said, his voice low and husky, and climbed onto the couch, cuddling up beside Sehun before leaning up and blowing lightly on his ear.  Sehun swallowed, debated, and then stood, scooping Luhan up into his arms. 

 

“Don’t ask for things you’re not ready for,” Sehun warned him.  Luhan squeaked at the sudden rise, flinging his arms around Sehun’s neck for support, but didn’t object.  Sehun dropped him onto the bed and turned to the closet, hauling the box back out into the room before finding the movies Luhan had discovered.

 

“What are the other things for?” Luhan asked, and Sehun nearly bit through his lip at the innocence in his voice. 

 

“Playing,” Sehun responded succinctly.  “Do you have a preference?”  He displayed the videos up in a fan.  Luhan peered at them for a moment and then shook his head. 

 

“What’s your favourite?”

 

With his heart in his mouth, Sehun chose the video he found himself returning to again and again, and offered a quiet prayer to Luhan’s parents for corrupting their son this way.  When the disc was in the player, Luhan insisted he get into pyjamas and sit propped up against the headboard, with Luhan himself tucked between Sehun’s legs and propped against his chest.  Sehun found the position was ideal for cuddling, and could almost imagine that they were in a normal relationship.  The video began playing with interviews, and Luhan made guesses about which of the two pairs were the bottoms. 

 

The premise of the video was a young man who kept sneaking out to a BDSM club, and his concerned roommate followed him one day, to their mutual shock.  Sehun discovered a fatal flaw in their position when the two men on the screen began to set up for their scene, the curious man being pushed against a sawhorse by the fierce Dom.  He felt and heard Luhan’s sharp gasp when the paddle came out, but he couldn’t tell if his wayward student was excited or horrified by what he was watching.  Wrapping his arms around Luhan’s stomach revealed that Luhan was breathing hard, but without seeing his face, Sehun had no way of knowing what his thoughts were. 

 

As the scene intensified on screen, Sehun felt Luhan flinch in his arms.  “Doesn’t that hurt?” he wondered.  

 

Sehun swallowed around a suddenly dry mouth as he tried to think of how to describe it to Luhan.  “It can,” he owned.  “But usually it feels pretty good, too.”

 

Luhan twisted around in his embrace, accidentally kneeling on his thigh for a moment.  “You’ve _done_ that?” he demanded.  With the light of the television behind him, Sehun could still barely make out his expression, but he thought – he _hoped –_ that Luhan’s eyes were as glassy as they appeared, and his parted lips were wet and trembling from licking them in desire. 

 

“Most of the things in that box are related to BDSM,” Sehun hedged.  Luhan’s hands came down on his shoulders and squeezed. 

 

“Fuck why are you so _hot_ ,” Luhan whispered and kissed him.  For a stunned moment, Sehun didn’t know how to reply.  Luhan whimpered against his mouth and his senses returned as he began to kiss him back.  After a passionate few minutes, Luhan pulled back and turned around again, panting.  Sehun seized his courage and began brushing his fingers up the inside of Luhan’s thigh, feeling the heat of his erection through his pyjama pants.  Relief washed through him, and he didn’t even care if Luhan was turned on by the video or by the kiss; he was just glad Luhan wasn’t running away screaming. 

 

It didn’t take long before Luhan was wriggling against him, trying to make his hand come up higher. 

 

“Fucking touch me,” Luhan whispered.  On the screen, the Dom said, “Pushy subs don’t get what they want,” and struck the sub with a paddle with holes cut through it, making a resounding _smack_ as the wood connected with flesh. 

 

Sehun had other ideas, however.  “Do you want to know what it’s like?” he asked, gesturing with his chin at the screen.  Luhan’s mouth dropped open and a helpless noise slipped out of him. 

 

“Y-yeah,” he said, still wiggling. 

 

“I don’t want to scare you off,” Sehun said.  He couldn’t help but remember playing with Luhan that morning, falling into old habits without thinking about them, but now, after a full day to consider what he was doing to his student, he was a little more circumspect. 

 

“You definitely won’t,” Luhan insisted.  “I want to know what makes you horny,” he insisted.  “If hitting me gets you off, you can do it.  You can do whatever you want.”

 

Sehun pulled back, yanking on Luhan’s hair hard enough to make him wince.  “Don’t be like that for anybody,” he scolded.  “Always think of yourself first.”

 

“What?  I am.”  Luhan rubbed his head where Sehun had pulled his hair and made a face at him.  “It makes me happy to know you want me.  Haven’t I already said this?  Show me what you want.” 

 

Sehun considered getting some of the toys out of the closet, and then decided against it for now.  There were plenty of things he could do to Luhan with just his hands, and he intended to do them.  “Lean back against me like you were,” he said, feeling a thrill as Luhan shifted around again and trustingly laid his head against Sehun’s chest.  With one hand on Luhan’s shoulder, he could feel the fluttery beating of his heart and the heat of his skin.  He smelled of shampoo as well, with a hint of musk that was his own unique scent.  Sehun inhaled, trying to memorise the way Luhan smelled, wanting to cement this moment in his memory as the first time Luhan submitted to him willingly, no matter what their futures held. 

 

He shifted down a little so that they were more lying than sitting, and then mimicked his movements of the morning, lightly brushing one hand up and down Luhan’s chest and stomach, tickling him playfully at times but always focusing on touching him somewhere that would feel good. 

 

He could feel Luhan’s breath hitch with every touch, and slid his other hand around Luhan’s hip to his dick.   Luhan practically melted against him at the firm touch, and Sehun smirked to himself, safe in the knowledge that Luhan was fixed on the screen, where the two subs were locked into kneeling cages and being periodically shocked while vibrators on pistons slammed into them both.  Sehun’s attention was taken by the screen, himself; he’d always wondered what it would be like to be fucked so relentlessly by a machine that wouldn’t get tired or come too soon.  He didn’t realise he was breathing hard until Luhan laughed breathlessly. 

 

“You like that,” he noted. 

 

“Yes,” Sehun admitted, rolling his fingers over Luhan’s erection just to listen to him squeak. 

 

“Are you a top or bottom?” Luhan asked.  Sehun decided that if Luhan was still thinking, then he wasn’t doing a good enough job.  Or perhaps, more worryingly, Luhan was getting used to him – it hadn’t been that long ago that the merest touch of Sehun’s fingertip had Luhan dissolving into an incoherent mess. 

 

“Whichever I feel like,” Sehun said.  “I don’t like being a sub sometimes if the Dom isn’t really good, but it’s nice to give up control sometimes.”

 

Luhan shuddered, and Sehun didn’t think it was with pleasure.  “I can’t imagine trying to be in control like that,” he said. 

 

“That’s why you’re a sub.”

 

Luhan made a dismissive noise in the back of his throat, and then practically purred when Sehun started petting him.  “Yeah, it’s so much nicer to just let you do whatever you want,” he said, voice hazy.  His hands had come down to rest on the outside of Sehun’s thighs and his fingers were gripping the sheets hard enough to wrinkle them.  Sehun’s eyebrow lifted.

 

 _So you’re not as unaffected as you’re pretending,_ he thought.  _Let’s see if I can knock you down a few pegs._  

 

With one hand buried in Luhan’s lap, the other crept up to his throat and began caressing his pulse.  Luhan tilted his head obligingly, giving Sehun room to touch him.  On the screen, one of the subs had come without permission and was being strung up on an A-frame as punishment. 

 

“This is really hot,” Luhan whispered.  “Fuck, why did I never know about this before?”

 

“Get your pants out of my way,” Sehun told him, secretly thrilled that he was enjoying the video.  Luhan braced himself on his feet and lifted his hips to shift his pants down to his thighs, but Sehun stopped him when he made to take them off entirely.  “The waistband restricts movement,” Sehun explained. 

 

“Is that good?” Luhan asked.  Sehun answered by curling his fingers around Luhan’s bare length and stroking him.  Luhan tried to spread his legs and found his motion blocked by the waistband, exactly as promised, and shook his head.  “No, it’s not good,” he whined.  “Fuck, I want you to fuck me so bad!” 

 

Sehun teased him by slipping a hand between his thighs and using two fingers to rub his hole and perineum without pushing in.  Luhan tried in vain to open his legs wider, and then let his head fall back onto Sehun’s chest again.  Sehun put his legs over Luhan’s, using himself as a human restraint.  When Luhan found that he couldn’t move, he moaned out loud. 

 

“Please,” he said, and then apparently remembered Sehun liked hearing him beg.  “Oh god, Sehun, please, I love it when you touch me, you make me so hot, I need you to make me come.”  There was a hint of laughter in his tone, and Sehun pushed one finger deep into his body without warning.  Luhan choked on his words and Sehun felt the moan in his chest before it came out of his mouth. 

 

Deciding the time was right, Sehun slipped his left hand up over Luhan’s nose and mouth.  He felt Luhan smile against his palm, and then pinched his nose closed, cutting off his air as his other hand was busy thrusting the finger into Luhan’s body.  Luhan began to thrust and thrash as he realised he couldn’t breathe, and then Sehun let him go.  Luhan sucked in a ragged breath, but didn’t say anything against the choice Sehun had made. 

 

“Stop me if you can’t take it,” Sehun whispered to him.  At Luhan’s shaky nod, he gave another order:  “Take a deep breath and hold it.”

 

Luhan did as he was told, and Sehun closed his airway again, this time using the pad of one finger to rub and circle his perineum.  When he felt Luhan’s chest hitching in an effort to breathe, he let him go, never ceasing his soft movements against Luhan’s hole.  He let Luhan take a few harsh breaths before instructing him to breathe in and hold it again, and was gratified when Luhan didn’t argue; instead, he saw, the younger man was giving himself over to Sehun entirely, his hips moving in time with Sehun’s fingers.  His muscles twitched with the effort to keep himself from trying to open his legs wider, and Sehun rewarded him by pushing two fingers against his hole until he opened up enough to allow them entrance.  The angle was awkward, especially when Luhan’s thighs locked around his wrist, but he had enough freedom to find Luhan’s prostate again. 

 

Behind Sehun’s hand, Luhan cried out, and then seized his wrist with both hands when Sehun refused to let him take another breath.  Since he wasn’t pulling away, just holding on, Sehun kept him from inhaling for a few seconds longer. 

 

“Tell me you want me,” Sehun ordered, and then flushed.  He hadn’t meant to say that.

 

“I want you,” Luhan said mindlessly.  “I want you, I want you so bad.” 

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Fuck me,” Luhan whispered.  

 

“Get on your knees.” 

 

Luhan scrambled to obey.  With his upper body braced on his forearms, his ass in the air and his hole gaping wide, he looked back at Sehun with a needy expression.  Sehun got to his knees, and dug a condom and lube out of his bedside table drawer, taking his time about putting it on and coating himself well. 

 

“I don’t need that, you can just fuck me dry,” Luhan whispered anxiously. 

 

“No,” Sehun said, his voice flat. 

 

“But I’ve never used lube before,” Luhan commented, and then Sehun seized his hips and guided himself into Luhan’s body.  Luhan arched like he’d been electrified, and Sehun reveled in the easy slide, the friction and heat.  The condoms had a tingling lube already added to them, and he noticed the moment Luhan realised it as his head whipped around and his back arched to the point of looking unhealthy.  An unintelligible stream of noise fell from his lips as Sehun languidly pulled out and pushed himself back in, trying not to think of Luhan as his student and knowing that he was never going to look at Luhan across his desk in the classroom again and not see him like this. 

 

He pulled Luhan up by the shoulders and covered his mouth and nose once more, bracing Luhan with a strong grip against his waist as he continued to thrust.  It took only a few more seconds before Luhan was coming, practically shouting as his body was quaking and his muscles contracted around Sehun pleasantly.

 

“Keep going,” Luhan whispered frantically when he could speak.  “Don’t stop.”

 

“I’m not going to,” Sehun assured him, and then bent him in half at the waist.  Luhan seized the sheets again, rhythmically kneading the bedclothes in time with Sehun’s movements.  Getting adventurous, Sehun pushed him down entirely, letting his face turn away from the mattress so he could breathe but pinning his hips against the bed, trapping his dick and creating more friction as he moved. 

 

“Fuck I’m hard again,” Luhan moaned.  “Fuck _yes,_ yes, this is so good, I want you so much, I want you to fuck me until I die!” 

 

Sehun couldn’t even find words to reply to that statement with.  He answered with his body instead, using both hands to spread the pale globes of Luhan’s ass and push his hips into the mattress as he moved faster, mimicking the men on the screen.  Luhan buried his face in the mattress and muffled his scream as Sehun fucked him through their simultaneous climaxes. 

 

Later, when they were cleaned up and the sheets had been changed again, Sehun was lying in bed with Luhan’s head on his chest, playing idly with Luhan’s hair.  They were both nearly asleep when Luhan spoke up. 

 

“ _I love you._ ”


	9. Feel Like It Don't Make Sense

_I love you._

 

Sehun was electrified.  And terrified.  _You’re too young to know what love is,_ he thought.  _I’m too old!  I shouldn’t even be doing this!  I should have left you to whoever taught you to give blowjobs!_

 

He reconsidered that immediately.  _Not if they didn’t even give you lube,_ he amended silently.  But the other points were still valid.  With his heart racing, Sehun considered the possible implications.  He might have just not finished his sentence; it could have been “I love you fucking me.”  And he just fell asleep before he got the rest of the words out.  It might have even been “I love you, mom,” or dad, or Fuzzy Lumpkins the kitten.  There was no reason to panic over the mumbled words of a kid who’d just been thoroughly fucked.  Guilt assailed him.  _What am I doing with my life?_   He was happier.  He thought.  Luhan was still in grief and shock over his father’s death, and there hadn’t been much between them except explosive sex.  _Admit it, you old man.  Luhan’s the best lay you’ve ever had._

 

Feeling like the worst sort of pervert, Sehun forcibly relaxed until he fell asleep.  In the morning, Luhan was wrapped around him like a living blanket, making soft mewling noises in the back of his throat.  Sehun awoke with a raging hard-on and in the moments before consciousness took over, was tempted to roll his partner over and muffle those noises with his lips before drawing some louder sounds out of him. 

 

Reality kicked him in the head.  _Is he crying?  Is it a nightmare?_   He pulled back just far enough to get a clear look at Luhan’s face.  It was neutral in sleep, but the noises continued.  Then he got a look at the clock and his heart sank.  He had just over an hour to get dressed and ready for work.  Which meant leaving Luhan at the house by himself.  The urge to just roll him over anyway rose up fiercely, but Sehun battled it back down.  He wouldn’t do either of them any favours by getting himself kicked out of the house for not paying bills.  Regretting every second, he gently extricated himself from Luhan’s grip and rolled out of the bed.  Luhan flopped onto his stomach, twitching slightly.  The noises hitched and then faded.  Sehun mourned the fact that he couldn’t tell if they’d been sounds of grief or lust, and had no time to find out.  He showered quickly, dressed in silence and returned to the bathroom to check his hair.  There were no marks visible anywhere on his body, and nothing except a faint pink tinge across his cheeks to suggest he’d spent the last few days sexing up his mouthy student.  He left a quick note by the coffee maker and headed to school. 

 

The headmaster called for him during lunch break.  “I appreciate what you’re doing for Luhan,” the irascible old man said sadly.  Sehun nearly panicked, wondering what he knew, and then recalled that the last time they’d spoken it had been to inform the man that Luhan had a family tragedy and they would be out of school for the day.  His heart reluctantly slowed back to something just a few beats above normal and he kept his expression carefully neutral.

 

“I couldn’t just let him stay in that house by himself,” he said. 

 

“The fact that you’re so willing to put yourself out for one of your students is a very admirable thing,” the headmaster said.  “On behalf of Luhan’s absent parents, I thank you.”

 

Sehun bit back a hysterical laugh.  _If only you knew!_   “Thank you, sir,” he said instead.  “Your words mean a lot to me.  I will do my best to ensure Luhan returns to school when the worst of the grief has passed.” 

 

“You do that,” the headmaster agreed, and then turned his attention back to his logs and files.  Dismissed, Sehun let himself out the door.  After it closed behind him, he sagged against it.  There was absolutely no way to deny it; life had gotten a _lot_ more interesting since Luhan came into it. 

 

*

 

Luhan woke up hard and reached for Sehun.  Finding the bed empty woke him up completely, and he looked around the room.  The television was off, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  He heaved himself out of the bed and went looking for his teacher, half-expecting to find his leg hanging over the back of the couch like it had been the first time he’d woken up in Sehun’s bed.  His erection was wilting, which seemed like a waste when there was a hot man around somewhere who could make better use of it than Luhan had ever imagined.  “Sehun?” he called.  The house felt … empty.  _Too_ empty.  Suddenly panicked, Luhan raced for the bathroom and checked all the rooms again, even the closet.  It wasn’t until he came back to the kitchen that he noticed the letter. 

 

_Luhan,_

_I only got permission for the one day off to spend with you and had to go back to work.  Don’t fret about coming back to school; you’ve got an excused absence for as long as you need.  However, being in my house DOES mean that you are not allowed to slack off on your studies, just because you’re not attending class!  I will be bringing home the work you’ve missed.  Help yourself to anything, take it easy, have a wonderful day. ~~I~~_

_Sehun_

 

The note made him smile, and his stomach growled.  He would have rather have been sitting and watching Sehun drink his coffee, but there was a box in the closet begging to be gone through more thoroughly, especially now that he knew what some of it was for.  He dug through the cabinets until he found something suitable for breakfast, ate quickly, and returned to the bedroom.  Now that the shock of discovery had worn off – and now that he had an idea about the contents of one of those explicit DVDs – he was intensely curious.  The box waited, tantalizing, just where he’d left it.  He plopped down and pulled it into his lap, taking the time to examine everything.  For a small box, it had been jam-packed with things.  Luhan pulled three paddles of varying sizes and shapes out, running his fingers over them.  One had holes in it – he smacked it against his palm, trying to imagine what it would be like against his ass.  It barely hurt at all, and he wrinkled his nose.  _Who wants to be smacked when they’re having sex?_   It had overwhelmed him when Sehun made him hold his breath, his head spinning from just the memory of the sensations.  Under the paddles were two pairs of handcuffs, one just metal and one with fur lining the cuffs.  Luhan rubbed it on his face, enjoying the softness.  This just served to remind him of Sehun using both Luhan’s pants and his own body to keep Luhan from moving, and he wondered what it would be like to know there was _literally_ no way to get free unless Sehun chose to unlock him.  He shivered, already getting hard again.  He palmed himself briefly and put the handcuffs aside. 

 

The next item confused him greatly.  There were a couple of them, in different colours and sizes, but they all looked roughly the same – a series of balls that started small and gradually became bigger until the end, which was a loop.  One of them had a cord coming out of it, which he traced to a small plastic remote.  When he touched the power button, the beads began vibrating and it suddenly occurred to Luhan exactly what they were.  He felt naïve and young and inexperienced – _him_ , practically the class whore!  He turned the beads back off and wondered what it would feel like to have them inside him while Sehun sucked him off.  He whimpered involuntarily, and his left hand went to his dick, rubbing himself through his pants.  Laying the beads out, he examined them more carefully while he rubbed.  A bright green set were the smallest, and the interconnected balls were joined with what appeared to be a ribbon.  The same ribbon formed the loop at the end.  The vibrating beads were the next biggest, and they were connected by a plastic rod about the thickness of a drinking straw.  The most terrifying were a black set, on which even the smallest ball was twice the size of the largest vibrating bead, and the rod connecting them was as big around as his thumb.  Luhan swallowed at the thought of them going anywhere near his ass, especially because this rod was tapered – the bigger the balls got towards the end, the wider the rod became too. 

 

He was panting and moaning, completely unable to believe what his life had become.  _I’m an orphan,_ he thought, which nearly killed his mood.  _I’m living with my sexy, perverted teacher._   That was a much nicer thing to think about.  The loss of his father was too close, too big.  And he was too alone to think about it right now.  The rest of the box’s contents beckoned. 

 

At first he thought it was some wacky kind of glass until he noticed the tube attached to the rubber ball.  Luhan rolled his waistband down far enough to free his leaking erection, rolling the head in his palm before he began stroking himself furiously with one hand, holding the pump in the other and trying to imagine it.  Would it feel like a blowjob?  Or would it just make him bigger?  Isn’t that what they used those things for?  Why would _Sehun_ have one?  He moaned brokenly as his fist flew over his dick and then suddenly he was coming in spurts all over his pants.  Breathing hard, he stripped them off and used them to clean himself up.  _Minseok is going to shit bricks when I tell him what I’ve been doing,_ he thought gleefully.  There was a smaller box tucked into the corner and he pulled it out curiously.  At first, he thought they were earrings, and then he realized that earrings typically didn’t have weights hanging from them.  His dick stirred with renewed interest, but even he couldn’t get hard so soon after such a satisfying climax.  At the bottom of the box were leather straps and a large feather, and tangled up in them were dick-shaped toys.  Half-expecting them to be covered in some kind of bodily fluid, Luhan was pleasantly surprised to note that they were clean.  There were three of them, and like the beads, they ranged from tiny – which hardly seemed worth it to him – to medium to _Ohmigod._

 

He _definitely_ wanted some of these things used on him, A S A P.  His mouth was uncomfortably dry just _considering_ it.  Luhan checked the clock and piled everything neatly back inside the box, except the things he wanted to try, before putting it back into the closet.  While he was there, he saw another box – a chest, actually – that dwarfed the box he’d pulled out.  This decision, too, took him all of about six seconds to make and he was hauling it out and popping open the locks.

 

Fabric caught his attention first.  When he pulled it out, he found a pleated skirt.  Beneath that was a white button-down top, and some black shoes with white socks tucked into them.  Luhan blinked, wondering who that was for.  Did this mean Sehun wanted other people to dress up or… His mind whited out.  _Did_ Sehun _dress in the tiny skirt_?

 

In a fever to know more about his exceptional teacher, Luhan dove into the rest of the chest.  Costume after costume came out, some of them _clearly_ too small to be worn by Sehun.  Some were bigger, too.  Most were arranged in logical pieces – such as the skirt, shirt, shoes and socks – and some didn’t make any sense at all.  There was a loose white shirt paired with some black leather pants, and Luhan squinted at it, trying to make it make sense in his head, but he couldn’t see the appeal.  The tiny shorts with the hole in the ass didn’t make any sense either, until he looked at was under them and saw a cat-eared headband and a small tube that when picked up, revealed itself to be a long tail attached to a dildo.  _Tell me he wore this,_ Luhan begged the universe.  The mental images were in danger of frying his circuitry – Sehun with his hair softly falling around the headband, concealing it so that the ears looked like they were growing out of his own head, wearing those itty-bitty shorts and that _tail_ dragging the ground behind him while he said _meow_ –

 

Luhan surfaced from the fantasy and left the room, pacing through the house to calm himself down.  Fanning his face with both hands, Luhan breathed deeply.  “This is so dangerous,” he told himself.  _What have I gotten myself into?_   Sehun had said he’d forgotten about the small box, but how in the _hell_ did he have costumes like that tucked away?  Did he just _forget_ about them too? Luhan fell onto the couch, which just reminded him of some of the things they’d _done_ on the couch, and couldn’t believe he’d been in Sehun’s house just a couple of days.  _Can you die from too much sex?_ He wondered, and then scrambled for his phone and texted the question to Minseok.  He wasn’t expecting an answer, seeing as how Minseok still cared about his GPA despite some of his habits, and class was still in session.  It surprised him when his phone buzzed almost immediately.

 

 _Rly don’t think so.  Y?_   _Where R U?_

 

It went off while he was still contemplating the questions.

 

_Mr. Oh said you’d be out a couple days at least._

 

Minseok only typed in full words when he was serious.  His good mood deflating, Luhan answered him with the truth. 

 

_My dad’s dead._

 

Minseok’s reaction was wordless.  _!!!!!_

 

A moment later, it was ringing.  Min was whispering furiously at him.  “Mr.  Oh’s on the other side of the class, but how dare you text that to me?  When?  What happened?  Where are you?  Are you okay?  Why didn’t you tell me before?”

 

“Mr. Kim!” came Sehun’s thunderous Teacher Voice and Luhan chuckled to himself, wondering if Sehun would let him off the hook if he knew Minseok was talking to Luhan.  The call cut off before Luhan could hear anything else, and Luhan smiled softly to himself.  Until Minseok got his answers, he’d just keep reminding Luhan about it, and he wanted today to be a happier one.  He was already tired of crying. 

 

Reopening the text message, he tapped out his answers.  _The other day.  I don’t really want to talk about it too much.  I’m dealing, okay?  I’m staying with … a friend.  A sexy friend.  If you love me, you’ll let me tell you about all the glorious ass I’ve been getting for the last couple days._

 

*

 

Sehun heard the unmistakable sound of a buzzing phone – his students better _hope_ it was a phone, although considering he’d left Luhan in his bed he didn’t think any of the others were brave enough to sneak something more private into his classroom – and began scanning their faces for the culprit.  When he saw Minseok looking at his lap instead of his desk, he assumed Luhan was texting his friend and resolved to have a Word with him about interrupting other people’s lessons but was content to let it carry on until he saw Minseok talking into the phone. 

 

“ _Mr. Kim!_ ” he said, and crossed the room.  Minseok looked up with a devastated expression on his face, not even trying to hide the phone anymore.  Wondering if another child in his care had just received devastating news, Sehun hauled him into the hallway.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Minseok took a deep breath.  “It’s my friend, Luhan,” he said, voice trembling.  Sehun breathed a mental sigh of relief.  Not Minseok’s tragedy, just a reaction to Luhan’s. 

 

“He told you about his father?” Sehun asked gently.  Minseok nodded.  “He’ll be okay,” Sehun added.  “He has permission to be away from school for as long as he needs.”  Minseok was holding the phone up between them when it lit up again.  Luhan’s message was emblazoned across the screen in black and white.  

 

_I’m staying with … a friend.  A sexy friend.  If you love me, you’ll let me tell you about all the glorious ass I’ve been getting for the last couple days._

Minseok choked, the sadness giving way to disbelief.  His eyes flicked up to meet Sehun’s as they both took in the contents of the message.  Minseok, always the more polite of the pair, turned red as he realized Sehun had seen the entire text and now knew _far_ more about his student’s lives than any teacher had any right to know.  Sehun could practically read the thoughts in his eyes.  _First he catches us smoking, then kissing, and now this!  LUHAN SHUT UP WHAT NEXT?_

 

For his own part, Sehun couldn’t wait to get back home and discuss exactly what Luhan would and would not be sharing with his fellow students.  What expression was on his face, he didn’t even know, but Minseok turned pale so quickly that Sehun was momentarily alarmed. 

 

“May I be excused please?” Minseok squeaked. 

 

Sehun could feel a headache coming on and rubbed the bridge of his nose, nodding.  While he was alone in the hallway, he retrieved his own phone from his pocket. 

 

_Tell him anything specific and you WILL regret it, Luhan._


End file.
